


For all the stars in heaven

by vale_sweetdreams



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accidents, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mentions of Deaky, first queen fic, i think, mentions of freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/pseuds/vale_sweetdreams
Summary: Brian always thought he had his life under control. Until he hadn't.





	For all the stars in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Queen fic, take it easy with me ;) also English is not my first language and title is from Long Away

Brian always thought he had his life under control.

It was until he met Roger. He was fine with his first band, but then he and Tim decided to leave and form a new one. Look for a drummer was complicated, they had a few that they didn’t like and they were already tired when he arrived. Those pair of baby blue eyes and long blonde hair tuning the drums and killing it. Since day one he knew he was fucked up, he was in love with Roger. 

Good thing they became best friends, or not? They did everything together, they fought, of course, but they were almost one when they came with an idea. Then Queen came and Brian was saved by other two beautiful souls that became their  friends, at least he now had an excuse to be around Roger all the time, after all they were all together all the time.

He managed to bury his feelings for the sake of the band, they were starting to do well and he couldn’t risk it over a stupid crush, even if Roger was with a different girl every night.

 

Brian always thought he had his life under control.

It was until one day Roger came up to him crying, he just hugged his best friend and let him cry. The young man didn’t say anything for about an hour, only sobbing against Brian’s chest. He didn’t know what to do to make him stop, and it was when he told him that he loves him since the day they met. And it worked. Roger loves him back.

If it was the only thing that happened that day he was ok, not ok ok, but ok because he would have the love of his life with him. The problem was the reason why Roger was crying: Brian learnt that his best friend is a male carrier and he just had a pregnancy scare. 

Since that day they were there for each other, they became even more close, they were the perfect couple, and Brian was happier than ever.

 

Brian always thought he had his life under control.

It was until the day he almost died. It is not an experience he wants to remember, not even when he is...

 

Brian always thought he had his life under control.

It was until the birth of their second child. Roger had two calm pregnancies, if you don’t want to count the moody bitch he was, but everything went fine with the babies. Now Paul is a very happy three years old little boy that loves to play with old drumsticks and play the little guitar that was a gift from him grandma (Brian loves the way his mother treat his little family). And Caroline was very active before she was born. And the day she came into this world was the day the hell began for them.

She was diagnosed with congenic cardiopatics and after the surgeries and between the recovery time and hospital nights, Roger blamed himself for causing it to their beautiful daughter. It broken Brian’s heart, because he knew it just happened, it was not Roger’s fault, and the other man was supposed to know it better than him, after all it was Roger who had to study every biology stuff because he is fucking a biologist. It is just how brains work, they can’t think straight.

 

Brian always thought he had his life under control.

It was until the band fell apart. Since the beginning he thought they were going to stay together forever, that they were a family, but it turned out that the world didn’t let them do it. First Freddie had to leave them to a solo career, then he had to come back and give them the best years of their lives, they produced good songs and had fun, and then Freddie had to die.

Brian thought he couldn’t handle it, it was too much, they all lost a dear friend and the grief was just too much. But somehow he and Roger managed to put it together and not drawn themselves into sadness, they decided to keep their friends legacy, the way he wanted it to be, also for the sake of their kids, that adored their uncle Freddie. 

 

Brian always thought he had his life under control.

It was until Deaky told them he couldn’t keep doing tribute shows and pretending everything was alright. Deaky was leaving them too. And it hurt. It hurt so bad that he thought that Roger was going to leave him too and took their children with him and he was never going to see they again.

How could they do it? They would never be the same, their lives was never going to be the same.

 

Brian always thought he had his life under control.

It was until Paul came home with his girlfriend, and came home with his girlfriend telling them they were going to be grandparents. He can’t remember very well but it was one of the best days of his life. Except the day when he saw the face of his granddaughter for the first time, so tiny and so beautiful, just like her auntie Carol was when she was born, and so just like Roger, blond hair and demanding blue eyes. He really have the perfect family.

It was five years ago.

 

Brian always thought he had his life under control.

It was until he was returning home from the studio. Roger was waiting him at home and was snowing. He should have asked Roger to drive him there, he was always a better driver anyway, but no, he didn’t want to bother his husband, and his stupid stubbornness got him in this stupid position.

He thinks he is going to die. He lost control of the car and crashed into a tree and now he is trapped between the seat and the wheel, unable to reach for his phone and ask for help. It is freezing and God knows when the help will come, the road is empty and the night is coming. He doesn’t want to die alone thinking about everything that he did in his life, thinking that he still has so many things to do, even if he is old now. He still wants to tour, he wants to proper teach his grandchild how to play the guitar, fuck, he wants to touch the Red Special again, he doesn’t want to leave her without saying goodbye.

And Roger, he can’t stop thinking about the love of his life and that he is waiting for him. What Roger will do without him? He can’t leave the other man alone, they are supposed to die together just like those old soulmate couples from the movies. They aren’t supposed to live without the other, he can’t let it happen.

He doesn’t know how much time passed, but he couldn’t keep fighting, so he let his eyes closed for just a second.

 

Brian always thought he has his life under control.

It was until he woke up again. The first thing he realized was the stupid white walls from the hospital, he hates this place. Then he feels a hand holding his. Then he looks at the person who is beside him, it is the white short hair that he loves so much, with red eyes from crying, laying against his legs in an uncomfortable position, but never letting go. 

Then he sees his two children and the little one sleeping. Finally he can stop thinking about the life he lived, now he can only think about what he has right now. 

It wasn’t how he planned, but it is enough to let him happy. After all, they made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think about my crazy story, I'm a little insecure about this one, but I hope I didn't let you down. Thank you so much for passing by, it means a lot!
> 
> (If you want to, you can find me on tumblr valesweetdreams.tumblr.com)


End file.
